bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Flesh Minifigure
The Flesh Minifigure is a strange NPC with almost no lore behind him. It is known that the Flesh Minifigure is evil, and will kill any living thing he comes across by turning it into Legos. He is unable to be killed with conventional weapons, but dissolves into Legos and reforms someplace else if severely damaged. The Flesh Minifigure sulks in secluded areas in the outskirts of urban maps, muttering something about playtime in Danish. When attacking, he walks towards the player with outstretched arms, while asking the player to play well with him in a creepily calm tone. If the player retreats, he will begin walking faster. If the player escapes into the next room, the Flesh Minifigure can be heard yelling in rage and pounding on the wall. If the player re-enters, the Flesh Minifigure is gone. If he does manage to grab the player, he will say "PLAY WITH ME." before killing the player. Damaging the Flesh Minifigure will slow him down. If the player tries to speak to the Flesh Minifigure about The Man Who Watches, the Flesh Minifigure's mouth will turn into a frown, and he will say that TMWW does not play well. Description The Flesh Minifigure is a grotesque, malicious abomination. He appears to be a standard minifigure, but is made out of human flesh. His ears are sunken into his head, he has no hair, and has two fingered, claw like hands and boxy feet. The rest of his body better resembles a human rather than a minifigure. He wears a red shirt with a black lanyard, and has a smile permanently stuck on his face. His mouth does not move when speaking, and he does not blink. Adventurer's Guide Entry "I do not know much about this abomination. I do not know where he comes from, how old he is, or what he wants. What I do know is that he is a grotesque sight to behold, and a malicious being that holds no guilt or remorse for killing people or animals. Standing about as tall as a man, this monster has the hands, feet, and head of a toy, a toy molded with flesh. His cold, dead eyes and unchanging smile stare into the depths of one's soul. His hands, two-fingered claw-like appendages, are perfect for grabbing hold of a victim's throat. The power of this entity, although seemingly ridiculous, is quite deadly. It turns others into plastic bricks, ending their lives. I have seen very few examples of thick armor which can stop his power. The monster appears within closed and empty rooms, and appears incapable of using doors or other entryways. His soft Danish singing will give him away, so one must listen for his voice. However, once he is on the attack, one must not heed his calm words to enter his embrace. If one were to enter his confinement, I advise them to stay away from him unless they are armed with a good weapon and the skill to avoid his grasp. If one were to simply escape the room and close the door behind them, the monster is unable to follow, and will disappear from sight. Although I cannot deduce whether or not it is possible to kill this vile creature, it appears that his essence can be dispersed by destroying his physical form, which will dissolve into bricks and then reform elsewhere." Quotes "Hello. I want to play well." -The Flesh Minifigure's first interaction with the player Trivia * His origin is unknown. * When he kills the player, they get a unique game over screen, which features the Flesh Minifigure's face with the words "Play well..." * He always spawns in a fully closed room, and cannot open doors. * The Flesh Minifigure is one of the few NPCs that will openly acknowledge the existence of The Man Who Watches. Category:Notable NPCs Category:In-Game Mysteries Category:Enemies